fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Dawn/Tropes
A list of tropes in Fairy Tail: Dawn. A-G *'Action Girl': Nearly every female character. **'World of Action Girls': A given. *'Aerith and Bob': Vibes of this. You get names like Jason, Vivian and Wendy alongside names like Crux, Lavra, and Laim. *'All Anime is Naughty Tentacles/Tentacle Rape:' Much Needed Break Time: Akatsuki Has Some Fun! started off as a Beach Episode and then devolved into this. *'Altum Videtur': Jason's spells are usually in Latin. Aha chose this language because Greek frustrated him. And Per hates Greece. *'Alternate Continuity': Dawn is in an alternate timeline; this is a given. *'Amazon Brigade': Not counting Jason and the male guild members, every female member of the Guild. *'Ambiguously Bi: '''While the harem is this by default, Olivia showed shades, seemingly out of nowhere, of this in ''Taboo ''. Actually, who are we kidding, the authors smacked you with it. *'Arc Fatigue: The Suihakkei Arc began to develop this after it derailed from it's original premise, to the point where the readers, should there be any, would probably be asking "Are They Still In Iceberg"? Due to this, for a change of pace, the authors broke to do a bit of filler. Yes. In a written story. *'''Artistic Age: Well, some characters' ages are younger than their pics would imply, so... *'Attack Of The 50 Foot Whatever:' Specifically, Attack of the 50 Foot Tentacle Rape Slime. *'Badass' *'Beach Episode:' Much Needed Break Time: Akatsuki Has Some Fun!. *'BFS': Jason's Gehaburn. And later Mary's set of swords. **Taken up to eleven with Crux's Light Sword. It's almost a kilometer in length. *'Blonde, Brunette, Redhead: '''Gaikou, Iris, and Chelia, respectively. Interestingly, the most common stereotypes are all switched around; Gaikou is the level-headed one, Iris is The Ditz, and Chelia is the most emotional (read: Ax Crazy). *'Butt Monkey:' Gaikou seems to be developing into this, and in ''Much Needed Break Time: Akatsuki Has Some Fun!, she became pretty much a literal Butt Monkey due to being sexually violated in every orifice by slimes...and no one bothered to remove them. *'Clothing Damage': Played for drama rather than fanservice in regards to Momoko's tribe. **Slime were introduced in Much Needed Break Time: Akatsuki Has Some Fun! explicitly for this purpose. *'Cutaway Gag': Used when Momoko recalls her middle name, and the elder reveals it to be an Embarrssing Middle Name. *'Cuteness Proximity:' Iris to her two pet slimes, Surataro and Shukushumaru. *'Defeat Equals Friendship': How Wymp was recruited, though a cool down hug was involved of course. *'Did They or Didn't They:' Iris and Jason were heavily implied to have had sex sometime between Wings of a New Companion and Paradise of the Gods. Word of God confirms they did. **A similar case in the narrative with Gaikou and Jason in Diving Down. Word of God confirms, once again, yes. It's a harem, clue in people. *'Expy': Jason was Sesshomaru from InuYasha, then thawed into Neji from Naruto, his relationship with Wendy is like Rin, also from InuYasha, and Wendy is an expy of her canon counterpart. **Chelia is one of Eimi. **Iris is a controllable Nika. **Shouri is a blonde Zakura. **Momoko is Hizashi and Haruko shoved into a blender. ***'Fountain of Expies': Gai. Crux has his fighting style, Vivian has his personality, and Shouri his looks. In fact, if crossovers were allowed, he would be Gai and Mitsuru's second kid. *'The Faceless': Mr. E seems intent on remaining this way, concealing himself from the Akatsuki Guild and sending messengers or letters? Is he just ugly? It's to the point that Darkrai manages to keep him concealed in shadow...in a written work. He doesn't intend to reveal Mr. E's face to anyone besides Perchan until Mr. E actually steps out to reveal himself. *'Fail O'Suckyname': Wymp, Laim, Auffle, and Owened. Made even more hilarious in that all of their names are either a form of failing or make you fail. *'Fanservice:' It's Fairy Tail, so this is naturally expected, but the authors took it a step further with Much Needed Break Time: Akatsuki Has Some Fun!. *'Frothy Mugs of Water:' Played with in an amusing manner. While everyone else gets implied alcoholic drinks, Jason quickly switches Wendy's for Soda Water. *'Funny Background Event: ' Route to Isvan has a hilarious one where, while Ulalia, Jason, and Vivian are quipping at each other, Wendy and Iris are wrestling, unnoticed in the background by anyone, over a scarf. Wendy wins by the way. H-P *'Harem Genre': Part of Fairy Tail: Dawn's genre grouping, along with Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Fantasy, Shounen, Supernatural. **'Genre Deconstruction:' Despite being of the Harem Genre, the other Genre's supercede it, and while the harem recieves focus, the goal of the series isn't to find one single love interest (that will never happen anyway), it's pretty much a Shounen Action Manga with a harem thrown in. *'Harem Hero': Jason is type 2B. He is the strongest of the Guild, never backs down from a battle. **'Battle Harem': Not that his harem are slackers at all. They can all kick your asses five ways to Sunday. ***'Battle Couple': Jason whenever he fights alongside any of his haremettes. *'Local Hangout:' The Akatsuki Guild becomes this, and very popular at that. *'La Résistance': Akatsuki against the Magic Council. *'Les Yay': It's a guild with more females than is healthy for one man to be around. There is gonna be some Les Yay. *'Let's Just Be Friends:' Averted. Any female that is interested in Jason always becomes part of the harem. Thankfully, there has never been any Gonks. *'Magic Meteor': Crashed into the world in the middle of the events of the Grand Magic Games, and it somehow gave birth to Vivian and Crux. *'Marry Them All:' While not any actual marriage, Jason isn't choosing any girl in his harem over the other, each of them has to share him. Not sure if he's lucky or not. *'Meaningful Name': Sadly, every member of Crudelis sans Laurent has a name that is a corruption of a word that denotes failure. It foreshadows the fact that they will all lose. **'Meaningful Rename': Wymp renamining herself Mary Jane to shed her ties with the Crudelis Guild and to give her a confidence booster. *'Name's The Same As': The Akatsuki Guild shares the same name as the Akatsuki organization from the Naruto series. And also Ren Akatsuki from the Blue Pegasus Guild. *'Oireland': Laim. Hilarity Ensues beyond belief. *'Orcus On His Throne:' The Shadow Remnants, specifically Crux and Anguis, don't do anything for at least half the story, despite both making cameos early on. **However, with Sebastian Geil introduced as an Arc Villain, this trope is officially Zig-Zagged. *'Pen Name': A given for any wiki storyline, the authors of Fairy Tail: Dawn go by Per and Aha. Per goes by Perchan, and Aha goes by Noire, Nagi, and Dyan as well. *'Pet The Dog': Jason has his moments, Besides taking in Wendy, and swearing to protect his nakama, his main reason for fighting Laurent was supposed to be the mission, but that was forgotten when he made it his goal to avenge Auffle, and he accepted Wymp with open arms and came up with the suggestion for her to be rennamed so as to avoid ties with the old Guild and boost her general morale. *'Posthumous Character:' The Haven Mage seems to be developing into this. At first, he was a mythological figure believed to have created an entire alternate dimension. Now, he's being featured in mythos similar to creation myths. Exactly what is he? Q-V *'Ridiculously Cute Critter:' Iris. So. Cute. *'Running Gag:' Jason always grabs Iris' tail to stop her from overreacting in some manner. The resulting orgasmic behavior will always ensue. One could theorize Jason enjoys it. *'Send In the Clones:' The Magic Councils method of attempting to deal with the Akatsuki is to send in an army of clones, specifically, Chelia and Wendy, to fight them. **Doubles as Expendable Clones, due to their nature. *'Sure, Why Not?:' Darkrai's reasoning for having Olivia suddenly pull off a fighting move when she'd been disgusted and terrified of the sight of murdered bodies earlier in the chapter. *'Suspiciously Specific Denial': "It Farm is completely ordinary. Nope, nothing out of the ordinary here. Nothing bizarre. We just need your herp." *'True Companions:' Iris goes into a speech about this involving two slimes. She even names them specifically Surataro and Shukushumaru. Hilarity Ensues. *'Unfortunate Implications:' The first female introduced that isn't interested in Jason can't possibly care about not playing second fiddle to other haremettes, no, she's a bisexual. Way to go, authors. W-Z *'The Watcher': Mr. E. *'What Do You Mean, It Wasn't Made On Drugs?': Some of the parts can be rather silly and give off this vibe. This was even asked by one of the readers. *'Who Names Their Kids "Dude"?': The names of the members of Crudelis were ludicrous to say the least. *'Willfully Weak:' Jason is this in spades. *'Writing By The Seat of Your Pants:' Both Per and Darkrai write like this, Darkria moreso than Per, who is known for doing much more planning. But if something seems random, the chances are high Darkrai pulled it out of his Sorting Hat. *'You Gotta Have Blue Hair': Yes.